


My life, my life, would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: CARMIVY RIGHTS 2021, CarmIvy fluff, Carmivy, F/F, am I really the only one posting fics for these two rn?? Lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: After having a lecture given to her and her brother by Shadowsan after a failed mission, Ivy is left torn up about what was said. But thankfully, Carmen is always there for her.
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	My life, my life, would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I was a little off schedule today, because of my schoolwork taking a little longer than expected to do and then I had some Zoom meetings to go to, but we’re all good now! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some more CarmIvy fluff! Because I’m on one hell of a writing spree LMAO (no really, I CANNOT stop writing for these two).

Ivy honestly did not know why Carmen would keep her and Zack on the team anymore at this point. 

When on the mission in Austria, Zack had been distracted by some band he was listening to with one earphone in so that he could hear Carmen or Player in case he was needed. Which was respectful of him, but when Ivy was trying to make him stop listening to the damn band, Carmen had been done with the mission and was awaiting their arrival at where she was. 

They were both still fighting, so they didn’t hear Carmen until they heard police sirens coming from the other line. And that was when they finally got the message and sped over to where she was to pick her up. 

Now, Carmen wasn’t mad at them, or else she would make it very clear she was pissed off (-cough- Dubai -cough-), but she also wasn’t happy with them either. So she stayed silent and didn’t say anything. 

But Shadowsan was a whole different story - he scolded them both for about two hours on end about what they did wrong, and while Carmen was in the same room, she looked at them with empathy rather than anger. Meaning that she was in their place before and was able to feel it for them. 

But that didn’t mean that Ivy wasn’t regretful of anything. Zack was also really regretful (and maybe even shaken). 

When Carmen had yelled at them in Dubai after their failure of stealing the supercar without getting caught by local authorities, she at least gave them a chance to explain themselves (which they were too shaken up to do, but she still gave the chance for them to speak up about it). Carmen was really regretful of her words and actions and forgave them, but it looks like Shadowsan was the opposite..at least that’s what Ivy thought. There may be a time when Shadowsan comes to apologize later for being too harsh. 

But for now, it’s just Ivy, her bed, the walls, and silence. 

Honestly, Ivy didn’t know why she even bothered to stay in her room. She’s an adult! She can go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and doesn’t need a middle-aged man telling her what to do! 

Ivy groaned. But what if Carmen agrees with Shadowsan? What if she doesn’t see Ivy’s side of the story as serious? 

What if she just..casted Ivy aside? 

Ivy shook her head. No Ivy! Carmen wouldn’t do that to you, or Zack, or anyone! What has gotten into you?! 

Before Ivy could get into any more battles with her own mind, she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” Ivy called out, not paying attention as the door slowly creaked open. 

“Hey Ives.” Carmen’s voice greeted casually, as the woman leaned against the doorway, putting her helmet down on the table near the door. 

Ivy looked back to face Carmen, managing to give the older one a small smile. “Hey Carm, what’s up?” 

“Well I decided to go out for a ride, you know, get some fresh air and all. Then I thought you’d want something so I stopped by a convenience store on the way back and got you something.” Carmen explained, before tossing Ivy a bag of Skittles. 

Ivy gaped at her when she caught them. “You..bought these for me?” 

Carmen nodded. “Yeah..why? You don’t like them? I can get something else-“ 

“No, no! It’s fine! Everything’s..fine, Carm.” Ivy said, cracking a fake smile as she opened the bag. 

Carmen frowned, studying Ivy’s facial expression and body language. “...Are you okay? You don’t seem fine.” 

Ivy’s smile turned into a grin..a grin way too wide to be genuine. “Yeah Carm! I’m fine, don’t ya worry about me.” 

Carmen sighed. “Ives..you clearly do not look or sound fine. What’s on your mind?” She asked, strolling over to where Ivy was on the bed and sitting next to her. 

Ivy dryly chuckled. “That obvious huh?” She huddled up so that her head was rested on her knees. 

“I’ve..just been thinking about Shadowsan’s lecture. You know, when Zack and I messed things up again..” Ivy sighed. “It just...it hurts more with it coming from him. When you got mad at us, in Dubai, you at least were still calm and collected, hell, you gave us a chance to explain ourselves! But Shadowsan? He just lectured us and left it at that. I don’t know if he hates us even more now or..if he’s just..angry.” 

Carmen hummed. “I know what it’s like..to be yelled at by him, I mean. Back at the academy, I was one hell of a rebellious and mischievous kid. Pulling pranks on the faculty and always rebelling against their rules like no coffee after 8pm or no staying up until 2am doing anything really. Shadowsan..he was always onto me. His lectures are a pain in the ass to go through, but in all honesty, what happened with you two was worse than what I got.” 

Ivy groaned. “Great, thanks, you made me feel soo much better.” She said sarcastically, earning a blank look from the older woman. 

Carmen sighed. “Look, Ives, I’m not denying what Shadowsan did was a little too far. But..he still means well. While his lectures are something you don’t want from him, he’s still a good guy deep down. He..raised me like I was his own. Well, so did Brunt, and Cleo, and Bellum, and Maelstrom, but Shadowsan raised me the most.” 

Carmen hesitantly reached out and took Ivy’s hand in hers. Rubbing her thumb over the back of it. 

“Trust me, when he gets to know you, he’s actually a lot kinder than he comes off as to you right now.” 

Ivy looked down at where her hand was connected to Carmen’s, and looked back up to face the woman in red. She smiled at the woman, before suddenly hugging her. 

“..Thanks Carm..you’re always here for us..for me.” 

Carmen smiled, hugging Ivy back and gently rubbing her shoulder. “Hey, it’s my job as your boss to make sure you two are okay. And...really, just take it easy and relax. This’ll all blow over eventually.” 

Ivy let out a laugh, which was muffled by the leather material of Carmen’s biking suit. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

They stayed right there, hugging, for about a minute, before Carmen gave Ivy a tender squeeze before pulling away. 

“Now, come on, give me some of those.” Carmen said, smirking and pointing her finger at the bag of Skittles. “There is NO way you get to eat all of those, young lady.” She said teasingly, reaching out to grab the bag. But a hand stopped her from being able to grab it. 

“Nuh uh! All mine, Carm!” Ivy said, smirking and holding up the bag victoriously. 

Carmen tackled Ivy down onto the bed and pinned her to the sheets, grabbing the bag from her hands. “Nope, mine!” She yelped in surprise, as Ivy suddenly shot up from her place under Carmen and then repeated Carmen’s previous action. Both of them laughing as Carmen tried to get a hand on the bag. 

Ivy ended up winning the Battle for the Skittles, but Carmen didn’t care. She just loved seeing Ivy happy again, since Shadowsan’s words really took a toll on her mood. 

After all, Carmen’s life would be real low, even zero, flying solo without Ivy in it to brighten it up. And if someone hurts Ivy, she gets hurt too, but they always manage to work it out. They never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title of this fic IS based off of a song called “Flying Solo” which is featured in Netflix’s Julie and the Phantoms. I ADORE the show, and the soundtrack keeps me going whenever I write my fics. I totally recommend it to you guys if you’re looking for new shows to watch!! 
> 
> AnYwAy, please comment down below with your thoughts or con-crit on the fic! I like hearing what you guys think! ^^ 
> 
> Peace! ✌️


End file.
